


Слаще, чем марципан

by Melvan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melvan/pseuds/Melvan
Summary: Драко наслышан о такой сладости как "марципан", и очень мечтает его попробовать, но, он, увы, очень дорогой, и вовсе не по карману для слизеринца, который нынче не в почёте.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 21





	Слаще, чем марципан

Марципан. Нежнейшая смесь измельчённого в муку миндаля или сахарной пудры, имеющий пресновато-сладкий вкус, и буквально таящий во рту, когда его пробуешь.

В Хогвартсе только и говорили об этом. Вкуснейший марципан из миндаля, политый сверху шоколадом, считался теперь самой изысканной и дико дорогой сладостью среди волшебников. Каждый, без исключения, мечтал попробовать его, ведь читая в «Пророке» отзывы тех, кому таки посчастливилось насладиться его прекрасным вкусом — называли сладость, если не произведением кулинарного искусства, то шедевром определённо, заводящим ваши вкусовые рецепторы, и даря вам потрясающее чувство лёгкости и воздушности. 

Студенты, читая описание марципана и любуясь колдографией сладости, пускали слюни и жадно облизывались, мечтая заполучить, попробовать, ощутить всё то, что чувствовали другие, когда на губах таял марципан, политый шоколадной глазурью.

Драко был не исключением. Он так же как и все мечтал. Мечтал стать счастливым обладателем благородного, изящного и недосягаемого, как он сам, марципана. И появись марципан двумя годами ранее, Малфой смог бы его приобрести не колеблясь и не переживая по этому поводу, но война, суд, а потом и изъятие половины достояния Малфоев в корне изменила ситуацию. 

Теперь такой изысканный продукт, как марципан, Драко не мог себе позволить. Да что уж, теперь ежегодная закупка новыми дорогими мантиями и другими вещами считалась непомерной роскошью.

Драко вздохнул, вспоминая нынешнее материальное состояние Малфоев. Да и если бы не Поттер… Сидел бы папенька в Азкабане, а не марал руки на исправительных работах, мэнор бы забрали, а Драко вместе с Нарциссой изгнали бы из магмира, лишив их самого дорогого и ценного — магии.

Ещё раз глубоко вздохнув и мысленно поблагодарив нерадивого гриффиндорца за очередной геройский, и крайне опрометчивый поступок, Малфой наконец включился в разговор с Забини, который уже минут пять что-то увлечённо ему рассказывал.

— Ну и, в общем, по итогу мы расстались, — подытоживает Блейз, разворачиваясь к Драко. А тот смотрит на него с непониманием, и быстро начинает соображать, что Забини, видимо, ждёт его реакции или совета. Или до этого он что-то спрашивал?.. Малфой вновь погрузился в раздумья настолько сильно, что и не заметил, как Блейз подобрался к его лицу настолько близко, и сейчас оживлённо щёлкает пальцами во все стороны, пытаясь призвать Драко Малфоя с небес на землю.

— Ты где летаешь? Снова думаешь о своём ненаглядном По… — Драко резким движением запечатал рот Забини рукой, гневно глядя на Блейза, который чуть ли не на весь Хогвартс не проорал ненавистную фамилию. Да и ещё в таком ключе!

Блейз мычал и брыкался, а Драко, опасаясь, что тот снова лизнёт его руку, прекрасно зная, как Малфой это ненавидит и люто брезгует, когда его ладонь обслюнявливает чей-то грязный рот, поспешил отнять руку, ловко заменяя её на палочку.

— Ещё слово про… ты знаешь. И я приложу тебя Ступефаем, Забини. Со мной шутки плохи, — предупреждающе прошипел Малфой, тыкая слизеринцу в лицо свою волшебную палочку.

Угроза не возымела никакого эффекта, и Забини, согнувшись пополам, принялся хохотать, искренне потешаясь над Малфоем. 

На Слизерине все давно уже в курсе о нестандартном увлечении ледяного Принца Золотым мальчиком, и не упускают возможности подколоть, а то и откровенно поиздеваться над Драко, приправляя всё это диким ржачем и обещаниями однажды рассказать Поттеру о том, что Драко питает к нему вовсе не вражеские чувства.

Несмотря на такие смелые обещания, слизеринцы никогда его не выполняли, ведь кем-кем, а крысами они не были и вовсе не собирались «стучать» Поттеру насчёт Драко. Им было гораздо интереснее наблюдать за всем со стороны, и лишь изредка подсобить намёками, ведь до двух тугодумов так и не доходит, что оба сохнут друг по другу, и оба так слепо влюблены, что эта слепота не позволяет им видеть то, что их любовь _взаимна._

Драко, стиснув зубы и сложив руки на груди, терпеливо ждёт, пока Забини наконец отсмеется и заткнётся. Когда Малфой почти досчитал до десяти, Блейз таки успокаивается и начинает серьёзно смотреть на своего друга, тихо спрашивая:

— До сих пор?

— _Сильнее,_ чем когда-либо.

Блейз понимающе улыбается и едва ощутимо касается чужого плеча.

***

— Драко?

Из лёгкой дрёмы Малфоя вырывает чересчур бодрый голос Блейза. Разлепив глаза, Малфой взглянул в окно и ужаснулся.

— Ты рехнулся, Забини!? Сколько сейчас времени? — слизеринец откровенно злился на своего надоедливого друга, которому почему-то не спалось, и он, видимо, решил позвать Драко не спать с ним за компанию. Чудно.

— Я вот тут подумал…

— В пол первого ночи?

— Самые гениальные идеи приходят ночью! 

— Фиг с тобой, выкладывай уже и давай спать, — зевнув, Драко уселся на кровати, а Забини, всё это время сидевший с краю малфоевской кровати, придвинулся ближе, чтобы никто не подслушал их.

— Я слышал, какой-то когтевранке с пятого курса заботливые, и безумно, ну просто чудовищно и невероятно богатые родители, прислали дочурке марципан.

Услышав заветное слово, глаза Драко заметно заблестели огоньком интереса, и он придвинулся ещё ближе, чтобы расслышать все детали.

— Как? Он ведь такой редкий…

— Ты меня слышишь, нет? Я же сказал, что её родители настолько богаты, что богаче их сейчас, разве что Министр Магии. Ну и Поттер твой ненаглядный.

Драко никак не отреагировал на последнюю фразу, предпочитая игнорировать её существование. Ведь если он каждый раз будет срываться из-за этого — никаких нервов не напасёшься, а подколов на эту тему станет в разы больше.

Тем временем Забини продолжал:

— Её предки имеют такие хорошие связи, что этот марципан достали почти без проблем. По слухам, ради маленькой плиточки, кроме кучи галлеонов, им пришлось заложить какой-то артефакт, — заговорщически затараторил Блейз, округляя и без того большие глаза.

Драко восторженно охнул. Такие жертвы… 

— Оно того стоило, — твёрдо отчеканил Малфой, кивком призывая Забини говорить дальше и довести мысль до конца.

— Так вот. Завтра она собирается его попробовать. А ты меня знаешь, я не могу позволить ей съесть это в одиночку. 

— И что? Предлагаешь скинуться и выкупить у неё маленький кусочек? — предположил Малфой, слабо веря в своё же предположение.

— С ума сошёл, да наших скромных пожитков даже на обёртку не хватит, не то что на кусочек, — мечтательно промычал Забини, облизываясь.

— Тогда что ты от меня хочешь, я не понимаю? — Драко уже начинал злиться, ведь вместо того, чтобы спать, Блейз обсуждал с ним последние слухи, которые спокойно можно было бы обсудить за завтраком через несколько часов.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне его украсть! — едва ли не выкрикнул восторженно слизеринец, с надеждой в глазах уставившись на ошарашенного Малфоя, который сейчас не мог и слова произнести, потрясённый тем, что Блейзу вообще в голову могут приходить такие мысли.

— Тебя пикси покусали, Забини!? — шёпотом заорал Драко, заметно краснея от злости, — Крыша уже совсем поехала! В Азкабан захотелось!?

— Да никто ведь не узнает! Каждый в этой школе мечтает о марципане, и подумать могут абсолютно на всех. — оправдывался Блейз, горячо уверяя друга в том, что они не попадутся.

— Мерлин, и почему я только дружу с тобой? — взвыл Драко, хватаясь за голову.

— Потому что я классный. И если бы не я, ты бы загнулся здесь давно, — гордо выдал Забини, задирая кверху подбородок.

Малфой фыркнул, закатив глаза. Ага, конечно, загнулся бы! 

— Скорее бы зажил спокойной жизнью без тебя и твоих тупых идей! — озвучил свои мысли Драко, с насмешкой глядя на друга, лицо которого после услышанного не изменилось вовсе, а на губах наоборот — появилась хитрая ухмылка.

— Брось, Драко! Я же знаю, что ты во мне нуждаешься! — весело хмыкнул слизеринец, подмигивая недовольному Малфою.

— Ага, как же. Я скорее соплохвоста поцелую, чем скажу, что нуждаюсь в тебе! — выпалил Драко.

— Лучше бы Поттера поцеловал, всем бы легче от этого стало, ей Мерлин.

— Забини. — предупреждающе зашипел Малфой.

— Вот только не надо змеиным ядом на меня сейчас брюзжать. Мне этого на уроках профессора Снейпа хватает, — хихикнул Блейз, видя, как Драко, при упоминании Поттера, начинает краснеть, становясь похожим на переспелый помидор.

— А я тебя ещё и отравлю, если ты сейчас не заткнёшься и не оставишь меня в покое! — выплюнул Драко, приподнимаясь и пытаясь столкнуть Блейза со своей, изрядно-помятой, благодаря заду Забини, кровати.

Уже начиная бесстыдно смеяться, Блейз спешит покинуть спальное место слизеринского Принца и отправляется к своей кровати в прекрасном расположении духа.

***

За завтраком в Большом зале было, на удивление, много людей, беря во внимание то, что завтрак только начался, и продлился бы ещё час. Но добрая половина школы решила забить на сон и прийти пораньше, чтобы понаблюдать за пятикурсницей Косгроув и тем, как она будет уплетать свой дорогущий марципан на радость себе и на зависть остальным, которые вместо измельчённого миндаля в шоколаде будут давиться тостами с джемом.

Малфой, Забини и все остальные слизеринцы тоже не хотели пропускать это «шоу», и встав ни свет ни заря, собравшись, сонными мухами поплелись на самый ранний завтрак в их жизни.

Когтевранка уже сидела на своём месте в окружении своих сокурсников. Ученики других факультетов могли лишь довольствоваться тем, что могут видеть со своих мест.

Драко ещё никогда не наблюдал за кем-то так же внимательно, неотрывно, и затаив дыхание, как на эту девчонку, держащую в руках марципан. Разве что за Поттером. Но он, как и всегда, был исключением из любых правил.

Приоткрыв от восторга рот, Малфой с замиранием сердца смотрел за происходящим за соседним столом, буквально пожирая глазами когтевранку. Он так увлёкся, что не заметил напряжённого взгляда зелёных глаз в свою сторону.

Когда Косгроув подносила кусок к своему рту, вокруг воцарилась гробовая тишина, да такая, что казалось, будто Большой зал был пуст, а не набит учениками до отвала. Кто-то, после несколько секундного молчания, даже ахнул. 

Откусив марципан и неторопливо прожевав его, глаза когтевранки округлились, а на лице появилась такая яркая и счастливая улыбка, что ей невольно завидовала добрая половина школы. Девушка, осмотрев всех, показала большой палец, вознеся руку вверх, и принялась что-то восторженно рассказывать своим подругам. 

Из-за большого расстояния, разделяющее слизеринский и когтевранский столы, Драко мог разобрать только несколько слов: «Превосходно», «Лучшее, что я ела» и «Знаете как говорят, попробовать марципан и умереть».

Да, с последним выражением Малфой был согласен на все сто. Вот только применил бы он его не только к марципану, а и по отношению к Поттеру. Поцеловать его, и умереть. Да, определённо.

— Кааайф!

Мысли Драко о Гарри Поттере как всегда прервал вездесущий Забини, от которого избавиться было практически невозможно.

— Тебе не светит, Блейз, уймись, — спокойно осадил друга Драко, нехотя запихивая в себя содержимое своей тарелки.

Забини хмыкнул и придвинулся куда более ближе, чем обычно, дабы никто из слизеринцев не подслушал их тайный разговор.

Кое-кого, за гриффиндорским столом, это напрягло.

— Так ты собираешься сегодня со мной на вылазку к когтевранцам за нашей прелестью?

— Ты ещё не отказался от этой затеи? — чересчур громко шепнул Малфой, привлекая внимание нескольких слизеринцев. 

— Тише ты! Если хочешь, чтобы мы не спалились, помалкивай в тряпочку и слушай план.

— Я вообще не подписывался на это, Забини. Остынь уже и смирись, что нам никогда не попробовать этот чудный, великолепный, непревзойдённый…

— Драко.

— Марципан. — закончил блондин.

— Мда уж, Драко, иногда мне кажется, что твоя любовь к марципану сильнее, чем любовь к твоему ненаглядному По-

— Ещё хоть слово, и это рагу окажется у тебя на лице, — пригрозил Малфой, сжимая зубы, и опасливо поглядывая на то самое рагу.

— К пиву. К Сливочному пиву, Драко. — быстро исправился Блейз, кидая какой-то странный взгляд в сторону гриффиндорского стола.

— То-то, — удовлетворённо хмыкнул слизеринец, продолжая поедать свой завтрак, ведь «шоу» уже закончилось, и эта Косгроув сточила марципан буквально за несколько минут.

— Я уверен, в её комнате есть ещё куча таких золотистых упаковочек, — всё не унимался Блейз, повествуя Драко свои мысли.

— Ты дашь мне спокойно поесть, или нет!?

— Дам. Двигай челюстями быстрее, и пошли. Тут слишком много ушей, — торопливо говорит Забини, пихая Малфоя в бок, чтобы тот поторапливался.

— Приставучий, словно пикси, — буркнул Драко, поднимаясь со стола. Поесть спокойно ему всё равно не дадут.

***

Весь оставшийся день Забини только и делал, что втолковывал Драко свой план, а тот слушал вполуха и лишь изредка кивал, не забывая упоминать о том, что он в этой фигне не участвует, и вообще — он будет занят подготовкой домашнего задания на завтра.

Блейз отговорок не принимал и всё ещё продолжал доставать Драко своими доработками и правками в своём «идеальном» и «стопроцентном» плане.

Но как и предполагалось, у Забини ничего не вышло с первого раза. На последнем уроке у Макгонагалл он умудрился схлопотать отработку, и, о неожиданность, за то, что был невнимателен и постоянно отвлекался, из-за чего и трансфигурировал бедную мышь не в часы, а в мёртвую тушку.

Драко, к слову, не удивлён совсем, и таки был благодарен декану факультета Гриффиндор за то, что обломила Забини все его грандиозные планы, ведь Филч не скоро его отпустит, а будет мучить столько, сколько позволит ему совесть, а её, как известно, у завхоза нет.

Так, собственно, и получилось. Блейз ввалился в спальню в пол первого ночи. Абсолютно вымотанный и без сил. О воплощении «гениального» плана в жизнь не могло быть и речи, ведь в данный момент, в приоритете стоял хороший душ и тёплая постель.

***

Драко спал спокойно и даже проснулся в хорошем настроении, и сохранил его аж до Большого зала, ведь как только он уселся на скамейку, к нему сразу же подсела Панси, с намерением поделиться очень интересной новостью.

— Слышал, что Поттер купил себе марципан? — как-бы невзначай начала она, нарезая свой омлет.

Драко благодарил Мерлина за то, что ещё не притрагивался к еде и напиткам, иначе, услышав это, он бы несомненно подавился.

Пытаясь сохранить невозмутимое лицо, он медленно повернулся к Паркинсон и вскинул бровь.

— А мне какое до этого дело? — холодно ответил слизеринец в привычной для него манере, продолжая прожигать девушку взглядом.

— Ну, я подумала, что тебе будет интересно, кому герой хочет подарить эту сладость, — кокетливо продолжила Панс, ухмыляясь. 

Ей нравилось выводить Драко из себя, выбивать его из колеи, а потом наблюдать за его настоящими эмоциями.

— Своему рыжему дружку-подхалиму и его ненаглядной грязнокровке? — пытаясь сохранять самообладание, как можно более пофигистично предположил Драко, чувствуя, как внутри начинает закипать.

— Не совсем. У него есть более подходящая кандидатура для такого дорогого и изысканного подарка. Ты у нас мальчик умный, и без проблем догадаешься о ком это я, верно, Драко? — Паркинсон подмигнула слизеринцу, и вновь растягивая губы в широченной ухмылке, отодвинулась дальше, освобождая место для Блейза, который сейчас, весь заспанный и уставший, ввалился на завтрак и всё такой же вялой и безжизненной сосиской свалился на скамью.

Малфой даже упустил момент подшутить над другом, ведь все его мысли опять были заняты одним человеком и догадками о том, кому же герой собирается преподнести столь дорогой подарок.

И на ум приходила одна кандидатура, которая совершенно точно не заслуживала ни марципан, тем более Поттера.

Блондин и думать даже не хотел о том, что это случится. Возможно, на глазах у всего Хогвартса, и он тоже вынужденно станет свидетелем того, как последний шанс на счастливое будущее с Поттером угаснет, утопая в сладкой плитке марципана, который Национальный герой будет поедать вместе с этой… рыжей.

Уизлетта. Одно только упоминание об этой… гадине приводит Малфоя в раздражение и злость, ведь он, как никто другой понимает, что она не достойна его. Не достойна Гарри Поттера и его любви.

Поднесённое утром настроение портилось со скоростью света, и Драко ухватился лишь за одну единственную мысль, что давала ему надежду: Это. Просто. Слухи.

Но тут, словно по волшебству, его сова сбросила на стол свежий выпуск «Ежедневного пророка» прямо перед его носом, на первой полосе которого красовалось огромное фото Поттера, несущего маленький свёрток, упаковка и форма которого говорила о том, что внутри лежит тот самый марципан.

Аппетит пропал. Настроение укатилось дальше некуда, а заветное «Инсендио» так и крутилось на языке, желая как можно быстрее сжечь эту чёртову газету вместе с этим дурацким столом!

Теперь масла в огонь добавил и Блейз, хватая со стола газету, и начал вслух читать её. 

Сейчас Драко понадобилось ещё и оглушающее заклинание. Причём, в срочном порядке, дабы не слушать этого словесного поноса в виде очередной провокационной статейки от Риты Скитер, которая со времён появления Гарри Поттера в магмире, всё никак не уймётся.

_«Гарри Поттер. Мальчик, спасший весь магический мир, наконец, влюбился! Наш герой тайно ото всех приобрёл такое редкое сейчас лакомство — марципан. Конечно, материальное состояние любимого всеми героя позволит купить ему едва ли не весь марципан, но наш скромный мальчик решил ограничиться лишь одной упаковочкой, которую, по всей видимости, он купил не для себя. Кто же та самая таинственная незнакомка, покорившая сердце юного героя? Является ли воровкой геройского сердечка его давняя подруга Гермиона Грейнджер? Или наш герой нашёл кого-то более привлекательного? Читайте подробнее на странице 3»._

_Мерзость._

— Слыхал, Драко, твой Поттер себе пассию завёл, оказывается, — хмыкнул Блейз, обращаясь к блондину и сворачивая газету.

— Он не _мой_ , тебе понятно!? — сорвавшись, заорал Драко, и вскочив со своего места, игнорируя заинтересованные взгляды в свою сторону, вылетел вон из зала, направляясь как можно дальше.

Блейз, шокированный не менее, чем все остальные, уж было хотел последовать за Драко, и выяснить, что за хрень с ним твориться, и действительно ли он сорвался так из-за статьи, но так и не встал со своего места, краем глаза замечая Поттера, который точно так же порывался последовать за Малфоем, и лишь выжидал подходящего момента, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

Когда все немного поутихли, и многие ученики начали покидать зал, Гарри, как-бы невзначай, поплёлся к выходу, а потом, выйдя за пределы, рванул вперёд так же быстро, как и Драко несколько минут назад.

— Удачи, Поттер. Верни мне счастливого Драко, — прошептал Блейз, искренне надеясь на то, что у Гарри таки всё получится.

***

Малфой решил пойти туда, куда утром не поднимается ни одна живая душа, а именно — на Астрономическую башню. Его злости и энергии хватило на то, чтобы забраться туда за считанные минуты, и сейчас блондин стоял у края, опираясь руками в железные прутья ограды, вглядывался в помутневшее небо. 

Он уже жалел, что позволил себе такое вытворить за завтраком. Такое поведение совершенно не граничило с тем, как он обычно себя вёл, но ведь прошлое не вернуть, и остаётся надеяться на то, что истинный посыл этих слов поняли лишь слизеринцы, а остальные просто сочли, что у Драко Малфоя день не задался.

Драко вновь погрузился в свои мысли, что делал довольно часто в последнее время.

— Да почему всё не может быть так просто!? — спросил сам у себя слизеринец, проводя пятернёй по волосам, и подставляя лицо под тёплые струи утреннего ветра.

— Такова жизнь. — говорит кто-то знакомый позади него, и Драко тут же испуганно оборачивается, видя перед собой того, кого до невозможности хотелось, и одновременно не хотелось видеть вовсе.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Поттер? — начиная злиться и закипать, зашипел Драко, стискивая зубы и кулаки.

— Я здесь часто бываю. С этим местом многое связано, — говорит он чуть тише, подходя немного ближе.

— И ты пришёл сюда, чтобы напомнить мне о том, что я сделал? — как-то совсем отстранено отозвался Драко, настойчиво пытаясь прогнать из головы всплывающие воспоминания почти трёхлетней давности. 

— Нет. 

— Тогда что? Поиздеваться?

— Я никогда… — Гарри умолк, а Драко услышал копошение, но взгляд на Поттера так и не смог поднять.

Гарри, тем временем, топчась на месте, и неловко отводя взгляд, таки решился, и резко протянул Малфою золотистый переливающимся ярким цветом свёрток.

— Вот. Это _тебе._ — быстро проговорил гриффиндорец, сильнее сжимая в руках обёртку.

Драко таки взглянул на Поттера, а потом опустил взгляд вниз, уставившись на всё тот же протянутый подарок. Он несколько раз захлопал глазами, пытаясь прогнать возможную галлюцинацию, но Гарри, как и этот чёртов свёрток, оставались на месте и даже не думали исчезать.

— Э-это _м-мне?_ — не веря в происходящее, спросил Драко, растерянно смотря на притихшего Гарри.

Тот только кивнул, а Малфой, всё ещё ничего толком не понимая, и до последнего сомневаясь, таки неуверенно потянулся за протянутым ранее подарком, и всё так же медленно взял его из рук гриффиндорца.

Переводя всё тот же полный недоверия взгляд то на Поттера, то на свёрток, Драко постепенно, дрожащими от волнения руками, разворачивал его, а Гарри, старательно делая вид, что вообще не смотрит в его сторону, тайком, сквозь опущенную чёлку, следил за Драко с замиранием сердца.

Тот, открыв подарок до конца, подозрительно уставился на гриффиндорца, а потом, его взгляд вновь притянул марципан, спокойно лежащий в золотистой переливающейся упаковке.

Его глаза засияли, а губы тронула лёгкая улыбка. Драко не спеша дотронулся до сладости, как-бы проверяя на ощупь, реальна ли она.

Блондин кинул на Гарри теперь уже полный счастья и восторга взгляд, и едва сдерживая себя и собственные чересчур эмоциональные порывы, чтобы не обнять гриффиндорца, притиснув к себе что есть мочи.

— Поттер… — наконец обретя дар речи, выдаёт Драко, сжимая в руке марципан.

— Что?

— Ты… Ты придурок, знаешь это? 

Поттер улыбается. Нежно, ласково, искренне. Он видит, что Драко очень нравится, и он восхищён, ведь мечтал попробовать марципан уже столько времени. И если бы не заклинание, так вовремя кинутое вчера за завтраком в Забини и Малфоя, Гарри никогда не догадался бы, что его любимый слизеринец просто мечтает попробовать марципан. Гриффиндорец посчитал это чуть ли не идеальной возможностью наконец признаться в своих чувствах и сделать приятно человеку, которого так давно любит.

— Знаю. — наконец отзывается он, не переставая улыбаться.

— Это… Это ведь не розыгрыш, нет? Это правда мне? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает Драко.

Его глаза наполняются слезами. Ещё никто и никогда не дарил ему настолько дорогих подарков. Это всё походило на волшебную сказку, или на дурной розыгрыш, но блестящих слёз на краюшке глаз от этого не убавилось.

Драко очень старается не заплакать, и сдерживает себя изо всех сил, ведь это так... _странно..._ Он всегда считал себя _недостойным_ Гарри Поттера. Недостойным его внимания, а уж тем более, _любви._

В глубине души Драко понимал, что такой красивый и популярный парень, имеющий столько поклонниц, никогда не взглянет на него в ином ключе, и всё, что между ними будет — лютая ненависть, вплоть до самого окончания Хогвартса. А потом... _он_ забудет, будто ничего и не было. Заживёт себе спокойной жизнью, в окружении любимых людей, а Драко так и будет, до конца дней своих, страдать по единственному человеку, которого любил настолько сильно, что _отпустить_ просто _не смог._

— Дурак, — смеётся Гарри, подходя ближе, — Тебе, конечно. 

Драко забывает как дышать. Он ведь никогда… Даже в самых сокровенных своих снах не представлял такого. Поттер, который потратил на него столько галлеонов и купил для него, Драко, вкуснейший марципан, и даже не просит за это ничего. 

Он не выдерживает, и сорвавшаяся слезинка таки скатывается вниз по щеке, а сам Драко едва сдерживается, чтобы не зарыдать. Только не сейчас.

— Т-ты чего? — дрожащим от накатившего волнения голосом спрашивает Гарри, с ужасом наблюдая за тем, как плачет Драко Малфой.

— Ничего Поттер, просто... Мне _никогда_ не дарили такое. — всхлипывая, пробубнил блондин, смахивая подступающие слёзы.

— Драко, я куплю тебе кучу таких же, только не плачь, пожалуйста.

— Поттер... Ты так и не понял?

Вместо ответа Гарри срывается с места, крепко обнимая слизеринца. Он понимает, он всё понимает, но сейчас слова лишние. Теперь Гарри уверен. Он сделает _это._

— Попробуй, пожалуйста. — тихо говорит он куда-то в шею Малфою, а тот просто не знает, как на это всё реагировать, что делать, а уж тем более, что говорить.

Ему немного неловко, но безумно волнительно, а ещё всё это походит на сон. Прекрасный, красивый, и до ужаса реалистичный сон. Обнимающий его Гарри Поттер, тающий марципан в руке, и солёный привкус слёз на губах. Блондин предпочёл бы не просыпаться никогда.

Он молча кивает и нехотя разрывает объятия, перекладывая свёрток с лежащим внутри марципаном в другую руку.

Дрожащими от волнения руками, он аккуратно отламывает кусочек, который так легко крошится у него в руках, и наконец подносит ко рту, но не спешит пробовать, вдыхает его чудный запах и просто млеет, понимая, что это он. Тот самый марципан — смесь миндального теста и горького шоколада.

Гарри тоже подвисает немного, заворожённо наблюдая за всеми действиями слизеринца, боясь даже пошевелиться.

Когда шоколад уже начал таять от тепла рук, Драко таки отправил кусочек в рот, неосознанно прикрывая глаза. 

Всё было в точности, как описывали дегустаторы в газете: _нежно, воздушно, легко._ Шоколад таял во рту, а за ним сразу же можно было почувствовать тот самый марципан. _Настоящий марципан._ И, чёрт возьми, каким же он был божественным. Это чудо определённо стоит своих денег. Он определённо стоит всего. 

Драко вообще планировал ограничиться одним маленьким кусочком, но после того, как попробовал, этого самого кусочка ему уже было мало.

— Ну как? — шёпотом спрашивает Гарри, с интересом заглядывая в малфоевские глаза.

— Потрясно. — с придыханием выдаёт слизеринец, и тут же спрашивает, — Можно ещё?

— Конечно! Он твой, Драко.

Гарри улыбается, а Малфой чувствует себя странно, ведь Поттер во второй раз назвал его _по имени._ С каких пор? Либо в марципан что-то подсыпали, либо это у него опять галлюцинации развились, иначе объяснения этому не было.

Всё так же, в полнейшей, но ничуть не угнетающей тишине, Драко отломал ещё кусочек, в этот раз уже побольше, чтобы распробовать этот шедевр кулинарного искусства до конца.

— Ох, чёрт… — срывается с его губ, — Храни Мерлин того, кто придумал марципан.

— Да… — отзывается отстранено Гарри, думая вовсе не о том.

Драко вновь смотрит на Гарри. Его глаза сияют, в них читается благодарность. И _не только_ за марципан.

— Хочешь попробовать? — предлагает он, наконец вспомнив, что было бы куда правильнее поделиться.

— Н-нет, спасибо…

Между парнями ненадолго повисает молчание, но его практически сразу прерывает Драко, замечая, что Поттер смотрит на него слишком долго и слишком странно, и если это не напрягало, то как минимум, волновало.

— Что-то не так? — задаёт логичный вопрос слизеринец, выгибая бровь.

— Эм… Не совсем. — тушуется Гарри, пытаясь вспомнить слова, — У тебя просто на губе… — гриффиндорец подходит ещё ближе и аккуратно касается пальцами нижней губы слизеринца, совершенно не понимая, что делает, и как это выглядит со стороны, — Шоколад. — подытоживает он, проводя большим пальцем по губе.

В этот момент мозги у Драко отключаются напрочь, и он забывает абсолютно обо всём: кто он, где находится, что делает. Малфой забывает как дышать, как двигаться. Просто смотрит за этим, творящимся сейчас, безумием и не знает, что дальше делать.

А Гарри, не чувствуя отпора, отвращения и шумных ругательств со стороны Драко, становится намного смелее, и резко убирает пальцы, заменяя их своим ртом, накрывая им чуть влажные губы слизеринца.

Никто и никогда не доводил Драко Малфоя до такого сильного и неожиданного потрясения, как сейчас, но Поттер как всегда смог всё. Он просто взял, и поцеловал! А Драко просто взял, и ответил.

Оба испытывали слишком смешанные и слишком непонятные чувства, но знали, что это определённо что-то хорошее и волшебное. Да, точно… Будто внутри тебя начинает всё трепетать, а магия приятно греет кожу. А ещё второе дыхание открывается, а касание губ — словно спусковой рычаг, окончательно развязывающий руки.

Драко притягивает своего Поттера ещё ближе, укладывая свои руки ему на плечи.

Да, так определённо удобнее. Оба хотят, чтобы этот момент длился вечно. Становится всё равно на всё: время, дыхание, дела… Вот какого это… находится рядом с любимым человеком и забывать о том, что этот мир вообще может существовать. Сейчас есть только он. _Больше никого._

Первым отдаляется Гарри. Совсем нехотя и очень медленно, а Драко посещает сильное желание притянуть негодяя обратно и продолжить целовать. Ещё и ещё… Но очередную порцию поцелуев он решает отложить на потом.

— Что- ж, — подытоживает покрасневший и наконец отдышавшийся после бурного поцелуя Драко, — шоколад ты стираешь мастерски.

Поттер смеётся, и тихо добавляет:

— Я так давно мечтал это сделать…

Драко округляет глаза, но не отвечает. Он понимает всё сразу, и у него в уме крутится только то, что он, оказывается, _достоин_ любви Гарри. 

— Я тоже, — наконец отвечает слизеринец, окончательно раскрывая себя и свои чувства.

— Н-ну и как тебе? — с неким страхом в голосе спрашивает Гарри.

— Слаще, чем марципан. — улыбаясь, отвечает слизеринец, притягивая Поттера к себе для очередного поцелуя.


End file.
